Demon's Run
by Lady Knight of Spades
Summary: *Fem!Eleven version of a scene at Demon's Run, rating and genre subject to change if informed* 'The battle is won but the child is lost. . .' The Doctor is about to learn who River Song really is.


**A/N: Okay, so, this was a request, I forget by who though. Dialogue is the same because I didn't have the heart to change it. . .**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The Doctor was ready to give up. She had failed to save the child of her best friends. Little Melody Pond was gone. She couldn't do anything else.

That's when the familiar crackle of a Vortex Manipulator reached her ears.

"Well then, soldier. How goes the day?"

The Doctor turned to see none other than River Song smirking at her, an eyebrow arched at the look on the Time Lady's face.

The others in the area seemed to jump when the Doctor growled, making her way over to River with wild eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she snapped. "Every time you've asked, I've been there. Where the hell were you today?!"

River could see the anger rolling off of her in waves. She was furious, and trying to blame her.

"I couldn't have prevented this," she said, keeping her tone neutral.

"You could've tried!" she hissed in response.

They were mere inches apart, and River had to keep herself focused if she wanted the Doctor to learn who she was.

"And so, my love, could you," she murmured. Her eyes flicked to Amy and Rory, her parents, a sad smile on her face. "I know you're not alright. But hold tight Amy, because you're going to be."

The Doctor gawked at her. "You think I wanted this?!" She gestured wildly around them. "I didn't do this! This. . . This wasn't me!" she cried out.

River's gaze turned cold almost instantly.

"This was exactly you. All this, all of it. You make them so afraid." She watched her reaction, looking at the Doctor's widened eyes. "When you began, all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this? The woman who can turn an army around at the mention of her name? Doctor? The word for healer and wise woman, throughout the universe." River smiled stiffly.

"We get that word from you, you know. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean?" The woman sighed softly. "To the people of the Gamma Forests, the word "Doctor" means mighty warrior." River circled around her, a hand lifted slightly, resting on the Doctor's shoulder and brushing against the tweed.

"How far you've come. And now they've taken a child. . . the child of your best friends. . . and they're going to turn her into a weapon, just to bring you down." She stood in front of her again, smiling sadly. "And all this, my love. . . in fear of you."

The Doctor eyed her, looking her up and down. "Who are you?" she asked after a beat.

River broke into a wide grin.

"Oh look, your cot! Haven't seen that in a very long while!" She backed up to the aforementioned cot, a slight spring in her step, wild curls bouncing.

The Doctor reached out once they approached the cot, grabbing River's wrist and pulling her flush against her body. The other woman's eyes darkened slightly, but she knew that she couldn't do anything. Not yet.

"No, no, you tell me. Tell me. . . Who you are." The Doctor's tone was serious; she was prepared for anything and was sick of spoilers.

"I am telling you," River said in a hushed tone. Glancing down at the cot, at her prayer leaf, she said, "Can't you read?"

The Doctor's eyes followed hers, then back to the woman still against her. She smiled slowly.

"Hello."

River grinned.

"Hello."

The Time Lady laughed nervously, not releasing River; she actually pulled her closer. "But. . . But that means. . ."

River's grin turned to a smirk. "I'm afraid it does."

Before speaking again, the Doctor looked at Amy and Rory, then turned to River fearfully, finally releasing her. "Ooh! But you and I, we, we, we, er. . ." She didn't make any kissing faces, but she did nearly lean in to kiss River.

Of course, the other woman knew what her Time Lady was talking about just by the blush on her cheeks.

"Yes," she breathed, using the same tone as when the Doctor had asked her if she was married.

The Doctor nodded, adjusting her bow tie and tweed. "How do I look?"

"Amazing."

"I better be," the Doctor laughed.

River nodded, "Yes, you better be."

Spinning on her heel, the Doctor turned to her friends.

"Vastra and Jenny, till the next time. Rory and Amy, I'll find your daughter and on my life, she will be safe. River, get them all home."

She used the sonic to free the TARDIS and hurried inside, not before turning to look at River one last time.

And this time. . . There was love in her ancient eyes.


End file.
